


sunny days

by kuntens



Series: enchanted- the drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ....not really mpreg but you'll get it later... promise, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life, basically just markhyuck and their baby daughter cause i love parents!markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntens/pseuds/kuntens
Summary: having a child wasn't the first thing on mark's mind but he doesn't regret it the slightest.





	sunny days

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i love the idea of parents!markhyuck so much that this happened... i swear this was supposed to be a short drabble but here we are.
> 
> warnings for ptsd, slight panic attacks/anxiety attacks

“Hyuckie!” Mark calls out as he pushes the door behind him with plastic bags cutting flow on the tip of his knuckles. “Can you come help, the bags are heavy-”

Donghyuck doesn’t respond.

Brows knitting together, Mark presses the side of his hips against the wooden surface to close it. For a second, worry comes flooding into the useless blood pumper in his chest only for Mark to shove it aside with ease. He knows Donghyuck must be there busy or resting. Donghyuck works just as hard as Mark does- arguably even more considering he's an Auror and Mark is the owner of a shop at Diagon Alley. On top of that Donghyuck’s the better parent that takes care of their daughter, so Mark _shouldn’t _be so surprised that Donghyuck is often exhausted.

But he is. Most of that surprise comes from worry because Mark knows better than anyone how much Donghyuck has gone through in the past. The skull-and-snake that lays on Donghyuck's left arm still is a reminder enough. That was, to some extent, why when Donghyuck brought up the subject of having a kid- no matter how much Mark used to dislike children- he wasn’t able to say no because he knew Donghyuck needed it. And he doesn't have a single regret. All that uncertainty faded the moment Mark held their baby girl- a small wrinkly lump that cried lots- in his arms and she locked those bright silver eyes, _Donghyuck’s_ eyes, with Mark’s ones.

(How they produced a biological child is a subject Mark prefers to avoid, but it wasn't _that_ hard considering Donghyuck is a Metamorphmagus and didn’t mind transforming into a female body. Either way, Mark is glad that severely awkward period is over.)

If there's anything Mark regretted, Sunny isn't one of them (the name was his idea and Donghyuck, while accusing Mark of being too sappy, agreed to it with a blush tinting his cheeks).

Sure, it was... odd at first, Mark has never considered himself a father- _a father!_\- but it came natural, one hell of a surprise now. Waking up to the other side of the bed empty and finding Donghyuck beside the crib, arms curled under his head as he watched Sunny became a normal sight so soon. Donghyuck says it's no problem. He already has sleeping problems- it used to be even worse, he sleeps better now knowing Mark is beside him and that he's safe but it's not more than 4 hours a night. So it's easy for him to watch over Sunny, no biggie. Mark, while not wanting to pile everything on his shoulders, lets Donghyuck do what he wants. In return he tries to cook... often failing. Well, more than often.

That's what Mark decides to do now too. He manages to lock the door and drops the grocery bags onto the kitchen counter, numb fingers silently thanking him. A moment is what it takes for him to put everything in place as quiet as possible. Another minute passes as Mark goes to their bedroom, changing into a comfortable fit before heading back into the kitchen. Halfway through an idea clicks in the back of his mind- turning on his heels, he takes a stride to the living room.

And here they are.

Donghyuck's head hangs on the arm of the couch, pink curls laying over his forehead in a mess. His lashes sprawl over his cheekbones and his lips have a slight part between them, showing he's fallen asleep out of his own will. And there Sunny is, her head covered with raven curls tucked safely into her dad’s chest. Donghyuck's arms drape around her all secure and Sunny's little toddler hand is clenching Donghyuck's shirt.

Mark, with the biggest of smiles on his lips and warmth trailing in his chest, walks over to press his lips on Donghyuck's forehead.

As if on cue, Donghyuck's lashes flutter open and there are the eyes that remind of two bright silver coins that Mark loves. All he makes is a single grumpy sound out of his throat.

Mark barely stifles a chuckle as he kisses Donghyuck again, this time on the lips. “Rise ‘n shine, sunshine.”

“Hmph...” Donghyuck’s hand creeps over to pat Mark's messy curls. “What... what time is it?”

Mark's gaze scoots over to the clock. “21:00, it seems.”

“I've been sleeping for-" Donghyuck sighs. “For Merlin's sake, I don't even know. This little shit puts a sleeping charm on me whenever she naps here.”

“Your chest _is _pretty comfortable.” Mark shrugs, a smile conquering his lips. Of course he’d know, he's the one that sleeps there every night. “Can't blame the lady.”

Donghyuck grins too, almost unable to stop, as he tilts his head to look at the toddler. “This is your genes' fault, all she does is sleep.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “I don't even sleep that much.”

“But you're a lazy arse.” Donghyuck then lays his head back again to look at Mark. “Have you eaten?”

Mark doesn't see a point at lying to Donghyuck as he has a great sense at it- or Mark is just a terrible liar. “Nope. Just came home.”

“I'll just put Sunny to bed and-"

“No, no, I can make instant noodles or something, you rest.” Mark tangles his fingers with Donghyuck's and the ring on his finger clinks against the twin of it that Donghyuck wears.

Donghyuck tugs on the hand, stubborn. “I've been sleeping for hours- shut it, twat.”

Mark is aware how much Donghyuck can nag, he lets it go. “Fine, fine...”

“Good.” Donghyuck tightens his embrace around Sunny, pushing his feet against the couch to sit up straight. Mark slides his hands to hold onto his waist and help Donghyuck, not missing the chance to press a kiss against his nape.

“Sappy,” mutters Donghyuck again, a low chuckle in his throat.

After a quick look around Mark spots Sunny's blanket- a buttermilk fabric with little golden lion heads on it- on the other couch, thank Merlin not claimed by one of their cats yet- Donghyuck has Haru, Mark has Natsu and the two have... well, five kittens. Five kittens yet to be named.

(They were born two days ago and both of the proud kitty grandpas were busy then, it's normal. Thankfully dear great uncle Sicheng, or Uncle Winwin as Sunny calls, was there to handle the kittens and the toddler.)

Donghyuck soothes his hand along Sunny's back as Mark brings the blanket, draping it over Sunny's little shoulders. “Let me take her,” whispers Mark and Donghyuck responds with a nod, giving Mark's hand a brief squeeze. “You go.”

A second later there's a lump in the pastel yellow piece of fabric settled happily into her dad's arms, traveling to her room happily asleep and oblivious.

Mark takes Sunny in one arm carefully to take his wand out of his pocket- in a distance, he can hear Mr. Ollivander scream- so that the covers on her bed open themselves; being a wizard has many pros. He bends his knees to lower Sunny to the bed gently, tucking the sheets around her. It's mid April, not too chilly but better keep her warm; Sunny is just like her dad when it comes to weather. Mark also likes it warm. Donghyuck on the other hand goes outside in a tee when it's snowing... then gets sick and Mark has to play the nurse.

Once Sunny is in bed all comfortably, Mark gets up to go back but he, again, finds himself just standing there looking at her. It always amazes Mark how Sunny is a perfect fusion or Mark and Donghyuck. She has the silver eyes and tan skin from Donghyuck along with his plump heart shaped lips and cute button nose, Mark's curly black hair and freckles accompany that with the cheekbones that somehow fit in perfectly with it all. She looks more like Donghyuck overall, especially the younger Donghyuck that had raven waves over his eyes. Even her voice, her high pitched baby voice has the same unique tone as Donghyuck whenever she speaks in that special, broken toddler language of hers. Of course she has the British accent too but Mark blames Sicheng the consistent babysitter for it.

Mark _can_ see himself in Sunny though. Her looks are Donghyuck but the way she acts is simply Mark. The _hihihi _chuckle of his that Donghyuck adores is heard from Sunny quite often and she's just as clingy as Mark... towards Donghyuck, more often than not. She loves her old lion plushie which used to belong to Mark with all of her tiny being and whenever Mark wants to pull a small prank on Donghyuck, she's up for it.

It gets Donghyuck whiny with a tint of faked anger, and takes the dad-and-daughter to go out and get chocolate cake, precisely the one Donghyuck favours, then beg for forgiveness. Donghyuck always forgives Sunny first as, quoting him, _she isn't as annoying as that dad of hers and is certainly more adorable_. Sunny of course answers with a happy chime, hugging Donghyuck as tight as her arms let her.

Mark has to try a bit more especially if he annoyed Donghyuck more than usual, that including cuddling for hours straight and mumbling small praises, ‘_I love you'_s, caressing each other to no end. Sometimes it takes even _more _and Mark has to ask Sicheng to take Sunny for one night, so they can be as loud as they want. Wink wonk.

Mark shakes himself out of thoughts only when a pair of cold hands land on his shoulders.

“You're thinking again,” Donghyuck whispers into Mark's hair as he plants a kiss there.

“You used to complain about me never thinking,” Mark, putting in not a single thought, slides his hand to tangle his fingers with Donghyuck's. “Remember when your affectionate nickname for me was dumbass?”

Donghyuck stifles his chuckle in Mark's hair. “Was I wrong? You were a dumbass... but _my_ dumbass.”

Mark snorts, thumb doing laps over Donghyuck's knuckles.

“But you know what I meant.” Donghyuck's lips go lower, resting against Mark's shoulder. “You're doing that deep thinking. The one that gets you back into your emo phase.”

Mark shivers in a good way as Donghyuck speaks against his skin. “I was just... thinking. About us. Our daughter.”

“It's been 4 years,” Donghyuck's smile forms where he stays. “But I still have to do a double check that I'm not dreaming when you say _our daughter._”

“You make me sound like a terrible dad.”

Donghyuck pokes Mark’s stomach where he knows that Mark is ticklish. “We _are _being terrible dads talking here while she's sleeping.”

That's all it takes for Mark to jump to his feet and hook one arm under Donghyuck's knees while the other goes to his waist, picking him up with ease. Donghyuck thankfully makes no sound other than hitting Mark's chest in his usual playful manner, letting Mark carry him back into the kitchen.

Mark stops right in his tracks the moment his heightened Animagus senses let him smell the fresh meal. “You cooked already?”

“Yup.” Donghyuck holds onto Mark's neck, nodding. “That's how long you've been there. I began thinking you fell asleep too.”

Mark winces, nose forming a scrunch. “I don't...”

“Yes, you _do _sleep that easily, you kitten arse." Donghyuck pecks the tip of Mark's nose before Mark puts him down on his feet. “We’ve been together for 7 years and married for almost 4, I'd know.”

“7 years and you still haven't given up on calling me a kitten,” Mark complains, half joking, as he simply lets his butt down onto a chair. “While knowing damn well I'm a _puma._”

Donghyuck shoots a wink, hands still working on putting their food in the plates. “Pumas are cats. And frankly, you're much more of a kitten than a puma. Something must've gone wrong in the process.”

It's definitely out of place for someone Mark’s age to stick his tongue out and cross his arms on his chest, but that's what he does. “Annoying ass.”

“Baby.” Donghyuck’s laughter is crystal clear and does things to Mark's heart even after this long.

When Mark wakes up in bed a couple of hours later on instinct he already knows why. He doesn't have to think more than necessary to turn around and find Donghyuck sitting up, hands clenched around the blanket that covers them both and body hunched, almost as if to hug himself.

Mark places a hand on the curve of Donghyuck’s waist- he wouldn't do it without Donghyuck’s consent but they've settled it years ago that it's alright. “Why didn't you wake me up?”

“It wasn't too bad.” Donghyuck shakes his head, almost frantic, refusing to look at Mark. He's flat out lying for all Mark knows.

The truth was, no matter what, some wounds never healed and some scars never faded. Mark already knows all of Donghyuck's trauma, even the part of it before they met and he's even witnessed an amount of it. He knows how much Donghyuck has suffered and he _hates _that he can't do more. Mark would give anything to make all of it disappear so that Donghyuck would be alright.

All he can do is this though, pulling Donghyuck to his chest to hold him close and tight. Mark wraps himself around Donghyuck, building a wall around him to at least remind him he's_ safe._

“So...” Mark clears his throat, speaking lowly. “...on a scale of 1 to 10?”

For the second Donghyuck is silent, all that's heard is their own heartbeats. “6.”

“Baby...” A sigh leaves Mark's dry lips. “What happened to waking me up for anything higher than a 5?”

“I could handle it.” Donghyuck's arms clench around Mark's waist and that's enough for Mark to know he in fact couldn't.

Mark runs his hand up and down Donghyuck's back as something wets the front of his shirt, _warm_. “Asking for help isn't bad, Hyuckie, we talked about this. I'm _here,_ I'm listening...”

Donghyuck lets out a sharp sob. “I hate bothering you too.”

“Bother? Baby, you never bother me...” Mark tilts his head aside to brush his lips against Donghyuck's sweat covered forehead. “I actually want to help you. Whatever I can. And... I just know it when you have a nightmare. Even if you don't tell me.”

“You do?” Donghyuck's voice comes out so weak, uncertain that Mark's heart shatters where it is.

“Of course I do.” It's no lie. Donghyuck has come a long way from when his nightmares used to make him scream, claw at his own skin and shake in bed uncontrollably. He always woke up in sweat and tears, sometimes blood, holding onto Mark for dear life in search of any kind of anchor for him to keep swimming.

Now he doesn't do any of those. Donghyuck doesn't stir around or yelp, he simply freezes. He talked about it before, only after Mark begged to squeeze it out of Donghyuck. It's no different than being paralyzed he says, no way to move or talk or anything. Until he wakes up. Until he wakes up and asks for Mark to talk it out.

Mark doesn't know whether to consider this an improvement as it only helps Donghyuck hide stuff from Mark; before Mark at least was able to know exactly when Donghyuck felt bad. So he could _help_, whether Donghyuck liked it or not.

He still knows how to help it out though.

“Cake?” Mark mutters against Donghyuck's temple, breath tickling his temple.

Donghyuck lets out an exhausted chuckle. “I don't want you to leave bed but...”

“Come on sunshine,” Mark kisses Donghyuck on the lips, short and sweet. “We both know you need it.”

“Right.” Donghyuck lets a sigh, tugging his fingers onto Mark's collar to kiss him again and mouth the words into the kiss. “Come back soon. And check if Sunny's asleep?”

“Of course.” Mark pulls away carefully and sets a foot down onto the fluffy carpet, rolls out. He misses Donghyuck's warmth almost immediately.

For some reason sugar and caffeine are what that gets Donghyuck through his worse episodes and Mark, while not understanding, appreciates how much it helps.

He finds Natsu on the kitchen counter curled into a ball of dark fluff, Haru nowhere to be find. Deciding not to bother the poor tired mama cat, Mark pulls his wand to cast a couple of charms that make the kitchen prepare coffee itself. He heads to the fridge knowing where the aforementioned chocolate cake is.

(It’s Donghyuck’s favourite, from the bakery right down the street their apartment is at. Mark never forgets to pick it up on his way home. When he can’t get the cake, it’s Donghyuck who bakes some cake himself… though never to admit, Mark secretly finds Donghyuck’s baking to taste better but that might as well be because he’s in love.)

A still sleepy Mark cuts slices off the cake, taking the mental note to buy some more tomorrow, placing them on plates until a voice cuts his thoughts. “Papa?”

Mark turns on his heels to find Sunny standing there, her lips sticking out in a pout that mirrors the one Donghyuck has. “Hey princess, weren’t you asleep?”

Sunny, her lion plushie in hand, points at the door of Mark and Donghyuck’s room. “I heard dad…”

“Ah.” Donghyuck _was_ quiet, how could she hear it?

“Is dad okay?” Sunny sounds like she’s on the edge of crying.

Mark, while hating it, knows he has to lie to her. “He will be.”

Sunny considers it for a moment. “Can I see dad?”

“Sure!” Mark chimes, grinning. Sunny’s natural calming aura should help Donghyuck. “Come along.”

With Sunny waddling behind him, Mark carries their cakes and coffees along with a glass of milk for the little princess. “Hyuckie? We have a visitor.”

Donghyuck’s head jolts up, about to snap at Mark until he spots the toddler looking at them with big silver eyes. “Sunny, you should sleep… you’ll never be a big girl and go to Hogwarts if you don’t.”

Sunny, folding her arms over her chest, makes her way to the bed- Mark has to lift her so that she can flop onto the bed with that same stubbornness of her dad. “So should dad.”

“I’m already a big bloke, darling.” Donghyuck exaggerates his stance. “You, on the other hand…”

“But you’re short.” Sunny giggles, wrapping one of her waist long curls around her finger. “So is papa.”

Donghyuck averts his gaze to Mark, sighing. _Where did we go wrong?_

“This is your brother’s doing.” Mark rolls his eyes. “Sicheng, I swear to Merlin…”

Patting his knee, Donghyuck shuts Mark up. “Come on darling, we should put you back to sleep…”

Sunny crosses her arms and whines. “But dad!”

“What?”

“I heard you.” Sunny’s pout is trembling. “You cried. You never cry. Papa says people only cry if it’s a bad thing.”

Mark’s chest goes hollow. He hates how clearly hurt their baby daughter is but at the same time, she cares more than grown ass people. Doesn’t that mean they’re doing good as parents?

Donghyuck takes Sunny into his arms and settles her into his lap, nodding deep in thoughts. When he finally speaks he sounds tearful. “Do you remember the monsters under your bed, Sunny?”

“Yes,” She nods, eager to learn more.

“Sometimes…” Donghyuck chews on his bottom lip before continuing. “Sometimes those monsters hurt you. And even after they leave you’re still scared and hurt.”

Sunny pulls onto Donghyuck’s shirt. “Monsters hurt you?”

“Yes, they did.” Donghyuck caresses Sunny’s hair with a loving gaze. Mark rests his hand on Donghyuck’s waist.

“I’ll fight the monsters,” Sunny says loudly trying to sound scary and Donghyuck hugs her close.

“I already did, no worries.” Donghyuck has a tired smile. “No fight.”

Sunny _almost _comes off disappointed. “No fight?”

Donghyuck agrees with a nod. “Yep. Now, young lady, you go to sleep.”

“Buuuut!”

Mark chimes in. “Nope, princess, you listen to dad. It’s late for you. Sleep time.”

Sunny huffs, throwing the lion plushie on the bed. “I wanna sleep here.”

Donghyuck and Mark share a short stare and it's enough for them to agree on something, just like that. 

Once the cakes are eaten, Donghyuck slides his legs under the blanket and curls his fingers into his palm- gesturing Mark to come closer. Mark pulls Donghyuck to his chest by the waist and Sunny settles between her dads happily. It's natural.

Mark doesn't sleep for a little while longer. He lays awake, watching how peaceful Donghyuck sleeps with his nose tucked into Sunny's messy hair and his fingers tangled with Mark's. Sunny's a heavy sleeper, like her _papa_ so she's long gone too.

The click of claws against wooden floor keeps Mark up for a moment longer until the end of the bed sinks with the weight of a certain cat. By the nibble he gets on his ankle, Mark names the cat that curls over his legs to be Haru- figures, Natsu must be watching over the kittens. The kittens that have to get named.

Mark, sighing in exhaustion, lets his eyelids fall closed- there's always another day.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> ┆ ▸ [**tumblr**](https://kunslut.tumblr.com) ▸ [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/taelseul) ▸ [**curiouscat**](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsolo)


End file.
